Todos los colores!
by vendetta 1997
Summary: un año desde el momento en que respiraba el aire freash que llenaba el cielo, cuando ella tenía tiempo para pensar en la libertad cuando lo conoció y se enamoró de los ojos caremel, ¿dónde están por havent vienen a su rescate. leer y saber Korra durante una caputre tro
1. Chapter 1

todos los colores :) leído specturm por Florencia y la de mi inspiración con el mechine increíble para escribir esta historia y después de leer el trono de cristalun año, un año mi SENCE onuce último de la libertad de la época en que yo podía respirar el aire que llenaba freash mis pulmones, el tiempo volviendo a sonreír, el momento en que podía ver la felicidad y la libertad en la vida cuando yo también la quería ver a un ser humano sin la el pensamiento de beeing tourgted a la ponit cuando el aire escapar de mis pulmones por lo que pareció una enterinty! , I heridor si los árboles aún revolotean en el viento?hace la hierba aún la respiración con el aire? Cómo echo de menos el tiempo que no tenía ninguna preocupación en el mundo sólo que no era todo en mi vida tuve doties y la formación, pero yo todavía encontrado la libertad hasta que lo conocí yo podía sonreír sin importar lo que perdicturement io estábamos en que me sentía como si él fue la otra parte de mi alma que me faltaba siempre era el de mi perpous exsitence que conoció e im caída el amor con él al desnudo con el tiempo a sus hijos y tener una vida larga y felicidad porque sé lo que mi respuesta sería un día cualquiera.¿Él o lo que aún se preocupan de mi ausencia, cuenta de mi alma y espíritu enviaban dentro de no llegar, se que soy feliz sin llegar a no se que alguien contentos hicieron lo que nunca pudo posteriores me llevaron a pudrirse en el más repugnante de los lugares en mi vida para saber que nunca ven la luz Identificación del día otra vez, sé que soy es mi rediouls ablity mental ha llegado a la vida im perder mi yo poco a poco y eso no va a romper mi cada fibra y para asegurarse de que yo sepa no cierto el mal ,cuando caminan por delante de mi celda por la noche son felices al oír mi grito de dolor no les traen alegría al saber que tienen tanta maldad en su interior, donde están por havent vienen a mi rescate dont les importa en absoluto, pero sí amon sostienen en la perdiocment lo mismo que yo celebrada againest no lo hará? tourged y golpeado me quedé quieto againest la pista de hielo drity frío que me da algún tipo de consuelo algunos de los cuales no se im fimialier con el, es que me alivio con el hecho este es mi lecho de muerte againest este metal sólidoque ya no quiero tener que soportar más el dolor. Supongo que es llamado la atención por havent pensé en romper mi propia libertad y en mi formación no vino con el metal bendering los tepes inteligentes nuevas de mi debilidad antes de la mano que estaba allí a alguien más suplier cerca de mí que no tendría me sorprende jeolousy es un gran cosa en mi edad morir tuve que luchar si molestaría que me ayude a continuación, voy a ser mi propia rescueer entonces, levantando mis esperanzas y espiritus, cuando levanté mi yo de rodillas que se podía oír los prasies del viento integrar con espíritus de la la tierra que me dice que sea fuerte que tenía que ser mirando hacia arriba que tenía que ser couragrous ser el pensamiento rápido, el emplazamiento, con la cabeza en mis rodillas respirando profundamente que darle tiempo que vendrá con la esperanza de encontrar a mi caparazón de un cuerpo vacío y la vida tan bien que se conseguir el seiprous de allí la vida con la la luz brillante de la luna que entraba por la rendija de una ventana que daba sentido a cualquiera o ninguna luz me dio la engery para mí ser fuerte, Paso a Paso, paso tras los pasos de esto era muy pecioulyer de los pasos de su densa que estaba escuchando no motivaba para haber más de tres en lugar unsaulvenían de dos en dos o tres se esta souposed a ser mi partido resue así un año al compañero, o si mi fin con el chirrido de la puerta y el murmurar, pero me responed "si este es mi celular si tu eres mi resue partie favor gracias prisa" probly que sería mi error más grande todavía, pero esto no fue suficiente ya era hora y me carnt soportar esto por más tiempo y entonces mi repond explosión más grande fue de mi vida se extendió a través de la convertirlo así que defently causaría la atención, manteniendo la cabeza hacia abajo para que el polvo no se consumen mis pulmones se llenaron de la célula, así como una luz cegadora courpted las lágrimas celulares saltó de mi mejillas soubing Loudy "KORRAAAAA" todo lo que pude oír lo que lo agradezco, oh Divinidad me eché a reír a través de mis lágrimas no se esperan después de todo tuve mi freeedom nuevo que no era mi finalmi nombre vino de menos a cinco personas y que se podía tomar un aopon conjetura que estaban buscando hasta que pude ver las figuras que vinieron a mi nivel más como ellos cayeron a su persona grabed rodillas sobre mi cara i denfenty podría tomar, supongo que lo era mirar en esos ojos beatuifel carmel como me lo echaba de menos mi corazón con amor throbed verlo de nuevo "Mako" Gran Yo estaba llorando aún más este era un día muy emotivo denfenty mirándome a los ojos "miran", mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos i divertían tomado realmente en mi apariencia para los meses pasados twevel mi pelo se cayó libremente alrededor de mi cara que yo estaba en una apretada jumpsuite Blueskin completo para mantenerme caliente y luego me llamó la atención ¿dónde has estado ¿por qué he tenido que soportar este dolor y sin embargo aquí se destacan todos los perfecty la ira heathly llena dentro de míno pude verlos me dejaron miro más allá Era yo estaba con mi anouce último engery y steped lejos "Korra" "no ha venido a por mí", dijo a través de mis soubers "lo que ¿qué significa eso" era que todo lo que podían repile con los que me dieron puzeled se ve "" mírame donde se usted, mire el infierno que he tenido que soportar durante un año ", pero fuera de mi visión de la nada se convirtió en disurantated me sentí enfermo del estómago lo que estaba pasando" Korra? "" Korra? "" Help Me "sin aliento Caí de rodillas, pero sentí que los fuertes brazos de captar mi cuerpo delgado le permite ponerlo de esta manera que no se trató a los mejores standereds y luego se hizo la oscuridad"ARGGU" sentado sosteniendo mi lado me divertían notado el dolor de mis heridas estaban difundiendo no había nadie, bueno yo no podía ver desnuda a ninguno de ellos de pie de mi cama centavo mejor que un piso de metal sólo me doy cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en mi habitación en el aire templo de la isla estaban en la tierra se i que se celebra durante mi ausencia ninguna de las cuales Identificación del gusto de nadie de ese dios para el lugar Saken fue el infierno que el dolor mismo vino que surge a través de mí no ser fuerte a pesar de que me sentí theyed me dejó im asegurarse de que tenía una respuesta hopefullyto la pregunta que muchos lo que necesitaba hacer y es necesario que se responde en este mismo momentono todo lo que tengo pero no perdonado Easly hmm! permite terminar con esto im muriendo de hambre. después de la charla de mi última esperanza de llegar a lo que parecía ser algo fuera de mi sueño de ser el aire del interior del templo Safley Isalnd los oscuros pasillos que daban consuelo y paz llegando a su fin allí estaba la puerta camino a las personas que me dejaron puedo perdonar lo que todavía cuidar de mí, la manera en que yo los cuidabaconteniendo la respiración levantando una mano unstedy abrir la puerta, me mantuve la cabeza baja y no habla se detuvo la luz se apoderó de mí, levanté la cabeza que se encontró con la cara concered de mis queridos amigos Aparté la vista era demasiado doloroso como puede que muestran tanta preocupación, cuando con toda franqueza que me dejó por muerto en el mantenimiento de mi orgullo me miró con ira "que necesitamos para tener una charla a todos de nosotros!" el odio en mi vocie hizo una mueca de miedo que ni siquiera se sientancaminando hacia adelante y parar crucé mis brazos y mis piernas que me diera una mirada más imtimading "Korra" "NO!" "Im hablar primero dónde has estado todos ustedes, ¿no es siquiera se preocupan por mi ausencia, o nuestra feliz que alguien hizo lo que nunca me podría trasera de distancia a la putrefacción en la celda Digusting que nunca Identificación ver el sol", "Korra" ahora se Tenzin hablando "hicimos todo lo posible para encontrarle, no tienes ni idea de lo doloroso que fue sin ti y por supuesto, no ni siquiera pensar por un momento que no les importa no dejar Amon en su cabeza que no es mejor que que ""Así permite decirlo de esta manera se metió en mí de otra manera" Tenzin y eveyone en la sala se llenó de ira se enfrentan a "sí ese derecho, mientras que estaba haciendo todo en su poder que se convirtió en favorito de la cama de relleno amons i carnt siquiera te miran quiero ir a casa de mis padres por el hecho de que no se preocupan por mí y que más o menos demostrado que usted no se preocupan por mí las lágrimas caían libremente de mi cara me volví lo más rápido que mis pies me podía llevar y corrió a la momento eran mis piernas estaban flashs de beneaf la luz me corrí hacia el único lugar donde podría encontrar nueva ayuda y un onuce último de la paz y la esperanza de que era yo o era yo, se sentó en un estado medtion "Avatar Aang necesito tu gudience ! "" "Mi querido Korra" "es el momento para que usted pueda aceptar su condición" "lo que conditon qué hablas de" "su hora de despertar, despertar Korra" lo que ¿qué quiere decir, por supuesto, soy despierto "y luego mis peores temores se convirtió en un verlisasion mi visión borrosa y la oscuridad se hizo a través de mí se deslizó hacia adelante lanzando gasphing estaba de vuelta en el discraful de lugares en la tierra que el infierno alojamiento propio, pero la muerte y la miseria "Amón", aunque no toma en sus surrodings Korra dado tiempo y será un memorie pasado, pero la única concering pensamiento de mi sueño, así me llamaba cada vez llenado amons cama i así que espero que no era una visión de mi futuro, sólo el mismo pensamiento me hizo estremecer olvidarse de él Korra nunca se llega a que nunca que no podía ser happenig enderezas la espalda al respirar profundamente en la tierra lo que me estaba pasando era solo un sueño o una visión o una advertencia. las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de im im atrapados aquí sin dejar nunca, esto es probarlo en im prediticted a morir. emociones conflictivas de contar la verdad en una persona así que lo que verdad o mentira lo que contemplo por debajo de este whos exteria a confiar en quien amo y mi promoción me dio conifiction interior al punto en que el mundo dejó de Spinny debajo de míno me imaginaba que se trataba de un frangement de la aventura dolorosa que aún tienen que soportar si yo pensaba que esta cárcel fue un infierno en la tierra como yo estaba a punto de ser demostrado que estaba muy mal hecho y tu entrada junto a mí?!capítulo 2¿Cuál es mi pertencul plena en la vida lo que voy a ganar y lo que me porcentaje de pérdida, la pregunta greastist que se le pregunte y nunca da una respuesta proprer i suposse nos damos cuenta cuando la luz dentro de nosotros no puede utilizar este Extira más, me Ahora no a dónde ir desde aquí, así que he esperado en conflicto o no actúo debo ser couragus o temeroso darles lo que desean para romper mi sueño de tener todo lo que iva y expresó la esperanza de que se me han quitado en un intence no entender y encontrar el belleza de este mundo y comprender el verdadero significado de la vida misma, el amor a su amor que nunca se romperá su fuerza y su deseo de mí, no se puede romper de un emortal o espiritus de los que saben la verdad en el amor se theyve visto muchas veces pero el amor es la brightess en la oscuridad de su corazón puro, lleno houner y Ness sí su vida en su mundo diferente, pero comprensible nunca, dado el tiempo para pensar en sus propios deseos y espera más bien su felicidad es aquello de lo que le da a otro para ver que hay una sonrisa brillante del éxito y el alegria pura que `d pelear un millón de vidas para mantener los perious a él fuera de peligro, no pasa un día, cuando la mirada de worrie no se extendió por su cara, nunca su amor Identificación cambiar, pero qué dosent que viene es el amor del que dice que tiene para mí es falso o es en peligro como yo la pensé me hizo muy mal del estómago, incluso si su amor era una mentira Identificación nunca cambian nunca recuperar la "i te amo "robaba i ción cada ocho cartas a mi corazónLos opisites de los elementos que el frío y el cálido el empuje del negro y el blanco del yang ying y tire el deseo sin fin después de unos a otros hasta los confines de la tierra, debo renunciar a mis esperanzas para el retorno de nuestro amor, pero la unión i carnt obtener el latido de su corazón FULIDE de mis oídos debo ser egoísta y pensar en mi surivul i suposse llegará el día cuando las respuestas se dan y que se reuineted hasta el día en que el sueño es suposse nesscuy si soy esperando mi fatul poner fin a su lugar tieuring. A medida que mi cabeza suavemente establece APON el suelo metálico nos volvamos a encontrar es la sarcast pensado reproducir en mi cabeza, sino más bien cierto cuando podré poner mi cabeza en una almohada suave y llena de nuevo con las nubes sacadas de los cielos, si se trata mal en esta vida estamos renacer en una vida sin preocupaciones lleno de luxurilles i Supongo que encontraremos la verdad muy pronto ya que mi muerte no está tan lejos, conseguir mi auto en un unconisussness lugar cómodo se deslizó a través de mí de una vez a la yegua de la noche no repente despierto me supongo que pensando en mi Frist amor me dio consuelocaminando por un pasillo delgado pero bastante largo lleno de oscuridad no había luz en absoluto o en la ventana para que la materia tenía las manos atadas a la espalda por lo que es hacer las equlists que me están tomando a mi sordera es lo que no tienen nada smpothy , tengo que distraer mi auto de la preocupación en mí así que si yo no me tranquilizo que ver a mi debilidad y me fuera de Gard aproching la puerta de metal cubierta de óxido de envejecimiento por lo menos mi celular estaba en mejores condiciones, el paseo me pareció una eternidad pero aquí estamos mi destino se decied espero que Amón se llena con algún tipo de sympothy pero su odio por el avatar no es sólo en este mundo, sino el siguiente para que mis esperanzas de ser alanceado son sólo un sueño imposible no sentir la necesidad de mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación o miedo Mantuve mi cabeza aquí se trata de exhalar un profundo suspiro y luego la puerta se abrió de golpe de pie en medio de las habitaciones equalists meny se situó en los laterales de la sala de lo gulable son y muy tonto Piensan todo lo que viene de esta boca pequeña Mans y se sentó en la silla de una manera altamente decurated demasiado grande para mi gusto, se sentó como si fuera una especie de rey, la ira hierve a través de mí lo que le da el derecho a pensar en ti mismo tan alto que otros dañar el inocente sólo para ganar poder y se sienten supior lo que es un hombre pequeño poco lo que sonPara mi sorpresa me dio el amon hounor de ver su rostro lleno de cicatrices era este un don de ver el rostro de mi asesino atcual suerte para mí, tomar un trago de su vaso altamente poliched smriking con cada trago Sólo espero que usted no lo hace en ese chouch , i creció impactinent es este mi sufrimiento pasado para quedar con mis pensamientos y dicen que las despedidas de mis seres queridos, mientras que los planes de mi sorda que esto estaba extremadamente molesta simplemente seguir adelante con ella"Cada vez más nuestra impactint nosotros"Amón estaba casualmente tomando grandes pasos hacia donde yo estaba mirándome de arriba abajo smriking, cómo me gustaría a matar con las manos mi oso"Te worrie mi querido avatar de su tiempo no ha llegado a su fin por el momento, se ve que quiero que sufras como yo he theres un proyecto especial para que usted pueda asistir y usted no tiene una opion en el asunto y no voy a dar que los detalles en los que de su nueva casa ""SU mal, mantente alejado de mí, yo te odio""Ahora, ahora, ahora Korra te dan a la ira"dijo sosteniendo la barbilla mirando fijamente a los ojos sólo podía devolver el faver mirándole a los ojos allí donde no sólo los ojos negro como la tinta lleno de resentimiento y odio que es lo que hice para que me odies tanto que repite en mi mente hasta que él volvió a hablar, que no era tan larga porque carnt cerró durante dos segundos"No voy a ser tan cruel como para decirle algo de ti una nueva vida a sus nuevos amos va a venir un momento a otro, pero se ve que les prometió un show muy importante, si no que"Lo que no tú se atreven a tener miedo de Korra no da la satisfacción que he intentado luchar, pero el equlist atadas las cuerdas aún más difícil Amón se acercó de nuevo a su asiento sustituye la máscara de nuevo en su rostro y luego las puertas de par en par para denostar a un hombre de mediana edad con cuatro guardia con armadura pesada con lanzas a los lados ya me estaba pidiendo que panick i se retorcía tanto a la ponit en donde por lo menos cinco equalist que me mantenía abajo tuve ningún ideal de mi futuro, pero yo podía sentir el peligro de una milla de distancia"Bienvenido, bienvenido"Amón fue siendo más amigable con el recién llegado, pero el hombre no dejase devolver el faver más bien mirar en mi dirección y me dio la poisble sonrisa Identificación del mayor mal que jamás había visto en mi vida que sacudió amon i fue conducido de nuevo al centro de la habitación el hombre mystury puso en un lado de la habitación"Como le prometí que habrá una feria muy importante de mi señor"Me empujaron a mis rodillas, pero no pude contener las lágrimas por más tiempo que él estaba planeando romper no sólo mi alma, pero mis sueños la pérdida de mi flexión me devestate y eso es lo que pensaba yo ni siquiera dar una lucha como Amon Gript la parte de atrás de mi Kneck y se coloca el pulgar sobre mi cabeza y lo arrastró drakness a través de mí se rompió y yo no luchar contra él! ¿Qué he venido a sólo me di cuenta de mi muerte sería la promesa de un avatar mejor teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que he fallado y no hay manera de escapar cuanto antes a mi que me muera, mejor el mundo se convertirá Sólo espero que donde quiera que im están adoptando también lo hará finalmente terminan en mi muerte


	2. Chapter 2

el olor era tan horiffic plenos poderes que me despertó de mi sueño, sólo que con los de mi glimsps surroding he querido ser un sueño, una vez más para mi que me lleve unconissness de este lugar teribble mis sueños daría el consuelo que necesitan, pero la Korra Apenas este lugar termina en mi muerte va a valer la pena un vistazo im fracaso en lo que he vuelto yo sólo espero que el próximo Avatar me va a poner a la vergüenza y ser más couragus pero que era mi personalidad, una vez Never Back Down ser fuerte para aquellos que necesitan yo y sin embargo aquí estoy, no importa lo fuerte que puede pensar que son siempre hay alguien más grande y más fuerte que tú, pero más fuerte whos que el avatar pero el ive no ese título para alguien como yo no debe ser puesta a la vergüenza en mi condision corriente i puede también estar muerto, pero eso es lo que estoy esperando de todos modos  
se sentó en la esquina de esta pequeña excuss de una sala cubierta la oscuridad todos los rincones, pero la luz brillante luna, encontró un camino a través de la grieta de las paredes bañadas por la luna que me normalmente me daría la fuerza de un doblador de agua que necesitan, pero i dont he aquí que el poder las lágrimas ya salió de mis ojos todo lo que ive sido embotellado de vino en oleadas de emoción que soubed fuerte ya que era la única persona en la habitación que podría exspress mis emociones sin ser embrassed  
"Una cara bonita como la suya no debe ser llenado con esas lágrimas terribles"  
Ahora me estaba muriendo con embaressment enjugándose las lágrimas de mi cara era una sombra oscura de color rojo  
"Im so sorry tenía que ver que lo que tu nombre?"  
coimg de las sombras Me llevaron de nuevo a la oscuridad de sus ojos azules que era un adulto joven muy handsom en el que tal vez veinte extraño se sentó a mi lado "mi nombre es asohn"  
"Eso es un nombre muy unquie", "gracias a que era mi padre, cuál es su nombre" Yo no tenía intención de darle mi nombre real, quién sabe, el pasado sirve y desde ive fallado como el avatar que algunas personas pueden tratar de matarme personalmente porque yo no ellos y hacerles daño en más de un sentido "mi nombre es Kia" repleyed i con una sonrisa triste  
"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta"  
"Yess" "lo que es este lugar y por qué está en tan malas condiciones"  
le pregunté yo mantuve la cabeza baja cualquiera que sea la respuesta iba a ser nuevo i no iba a ser un buen año en el  
"Bien de lo que He oído que las minas de carbón fueron nuevos esclavos acaba de ser vendida y de todos modos lo hizo una cosa tan linda como usted termina para arriba en este lugar"  
que él estaba mirando a la cara, supongo que puede ser que también tenga un amigo, mientras estoy aquí para tener una amistad antes de mi última sordos, pero yo no estaba pensando en ser honesto con él por el momento  
"Digamos que no me gusta royaltie cuando hay oro y jewlury se toman"  
"Lo mismo aquí", por lo que era un matón no es tan malo, siempre que no era un asesinato que estaba perfectamente bien conmigo que necesitaba un amigo, al menos tuve la comodidad "Sé que esto es de la nada, pero sería bueno si pudiéramos ser amigos antes de acabar muriendo yo no quiero acabar muriendo solo "miramos a los ojos tanto de nosotros tenía los ojos llorosos debido a que el nuevo enevertable" id gusta mucho werid que decir que nunca tuvo amigos, pero ahora en un de los peores lugares que pude imagen final Identificación con tener un amigo "que chuckeld yo no podía dejar de sentir lástima por él ni una sola vez había un amigo fue que la verdad o estaba planeando el mismo juego que me acueste y posterior nuestros errores y fracasos en la vida  
hablamos hasta bien entrada la noche y acabé acurrucarse a él nada de romántico todavía era fiel a mako, pero nunca se probly ruinted nuevo y necesito un amigo y una especie de consuelo y mi nuevo amigo se ofreció él había caído dormido, pero a largo no pude dejar de permanecer despierto y pienso en mi destino una vez más, no hay manera de im salir de aquí y mañana se viene para mí y asohn y enviando a nuestros muertos nos probly serán separados pero al menos yo tenía un amigo antes de mi muerte ya mis seres queridos y amigos divertían venido a por mí a este hombre que acaba de conocer hace cinco horas fue probly más de un amigo para mí de lo que eran  
así ha llegado el momento de cerrar los ojos mi mañana será sólo el beginnig de mi muerte lenta y dolorosa que acurrucarse en el hombro de su asohn presense me dio comodidad y caí en un sueño apacible ish


End file.
